


'Tis The Season

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Very Supernatural Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, F/M, Other, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: Fellow hunters Sam and Dean Winchester are staying in the same motel as you and you call them up for a quick recap of things. The spiked eggnog is flowing, the mistletoe is hung, and you have an idea on how to spread Christmas cheer to the Winchesters.placed after the s3e8 episode: A Very Supernatural Christmas





	'Tis The Season

"No freaking way."

The statement slipped past your lips before you even knew what was happening. You stopped in your tracks, your eyes set on the beautiful black '67 Impala stationed in the motel parking lot.

You didn't even know how you missed the familiar car when you first pulled into the motel. In your defense, you were driving all day trying to get to the next case you picked up. You decided that ten hours of driving was enough so a little after entering Michigan, you pulled into the nearest motel you saw.

With you motel key secure in one hand, you dug for your phone with the other. Once it was free from your pocket, you scrolled through your contacts and dialed the owner of the black car in front of you. You were most certain it was his. You haven't seen him in over a year but you had worked a few cases with him and his brother to know that wherever the Impala was, the owner wasn't far behind. The phone rang twice before a male voice answered.

"Y/N. How the hell are ya?!"

You couldn't help but smile at his friendly greeting. "I'm good. Just got done with a case actually. Decided to pop in a motel in Yipursi, Michigan to get some shut eye when I see an Impala in the parking lot. Don't tell me that I'm bunking in the same motel as the Winchesters."

There was some scuffling and a muffled thud on the other line. You pulled the phone away from your ear, making sure the call wasn't dropped, before returning it back to its place. The male voice spoke again just as a loud tapping sound started to the left of you.

"Turn around!"

Cautiously, you turned your head to the tapping sound, your nerves on high alert. You relaxed once you located the source of the noise. Dean Winchester stood at the motel window, cellphone nestled between his right ear and shoulder as he waved frantically at you.

You waved back, not minding the face splitting grin that grew on your lips. The door to Dean's room opened, a tall figure filling out the door frame. You directed your smile at the giant blocking the room and did not hesitate to walk into his open arms.

"Y/N! How have you been?" He gave you a tight a squeeze as you hugged him back.

"I'm good Sam." Your answer was muffled against the younger Winchester's chest. You felt his laugh rumble around in his front before pulling away.

"Come on in. We haven't seen you in a while."

Sam took a step back from the doorway, giving you access to their motel room. Dean rushed over from his spot at the window to give you a hug. He pulled you in tight to his body, the scent of alcohol strong in your nose. It was once the older hunter moved away from the hug that you noticed the decorations in the room.

High above the TV was a green and red banner that read "Merry Christmas". There was small plant hoisted up on a drawer and dressed in makeshift air freshener ornaments and rainbow string lights. You looked down at your watch. It was 1:44 am on December 25th; You had crashed the boys Christmas celebration.

"It's Christmas?" You questioned, tapping the watch on your wrist. It had to be wrong. The days usually ran together but you would know if it was Christmas. It was a pretty big holiday.

The door closed behind you, the sound of Sam's carpeted footsteps growing louder before he spoke. "Yeah. For almost two hours now."

"Oh." You took in the decorations once more. You should probably get to your own room and leave the boys to their own celebration. "I'll just leave you guys. You'll probably wanna celebrate together."

"Are you kidding?" Dean spoke, swaying for just a bit. "We haven't seen you in over a year and you wanna bail? Nope, you're gonna hang out, drink some of Sammy's rancid eggnog, and have fun. Sam insists."

Dean shot you a wink as Sam leads you to the couch. You laughed as Dean slightly wobbled to the table where the bottles were held and poured you a drink. Sam sat down, patting the seat cushion next to him.

You lowered yourself, getting comfortable on the couch and enjoying the company you were surrounded with. The boys were obviously ahead of you with their drinking, Sam's rosy cheeks and Dean's louder than life laugh were evidence of that. You spent a good hour and a half trying to catch up to them, both Sam and Dean helping by refilling your eggnog when it was dangerously low.

You filled the time by exchanging stories. The boys told you some of theirs, both of the brothers looking blissed out and comfortable in the warm hotel room, and in turn you enthusiastically relayed your stories as they listened.

You've been alone on the road for so long that having some company lifted a heavy weight off of your shoulders. The alcohol also seemed to help.

"And then she head butted me! Honest to God, head butted!" You exclaimed, your hands moving everywhere as you tell your story.

Dean laughed, the melodic sound echoing around the room. "What did you after that?"

"Well," you paused to finish off the the few drops of the spiked eggnog left in your cup. "It hurt her more than it hurt me. So she stumbled and then I sliced her head off. Serves her right for feeding on that poor family."

Sam started to applaud beside you, a hearty chuckle flowing over the sound of his claps. "Y/N, you're my hero."

You stood up from your seat, bowing at the applause, and then made your way to the eggnog and rum that were sitting on the table. You were pleasantly tipsy and didn’t plan on stopping the flow of drinks anytime soon. The brothers sat in their own seats, drinking happily from their own glasses. It was nice to see them loose like this. The times you’ve hunted with them carried such a serious tone that seeing them this relaxed was a miracle.

You were having trouble uncapping the rum- those boys don’t know their own strength- when Dean stood to join you. He took the bottle out of your hand and opened it with one turn. You roll your eyes at his smug smirk, taking the bottle back from his hands.

“I loosened it for you.” You laugh as you pour the liquor into your cup.

“Of course you did, Y/N.” Dean smiles, his green eyes shining even in the crappy motel lighting.

You put in your share of the eggnog before passing the carton on to Dean. You take a good look around the motel now that you're on your feet. The room seems standard, two duffel bags tucked underneath either beds. You sip your drink quietly as your eyes wander, your skin feeling warm and tingly from the alcohol, when you catch the sight of the mistletoe. It's hanging by its lonesome on the beams before the bed area and rush hurriedly towards it, excited to see one being used.

“You guys really do get into the Christmas spirit.” you exclaim as you point out the decorative plant.

Dean raises a confused eyebrow when faces you. His eyes follow your finger, letting out a “huh" when he sees the thing that grabbed your attention.

“What is it?” Sam asks from his seat, the younger Winchester still nursing the last few drops of his eggnog.

“It's a mistletoe.” Dean answers. The confused look still present on Dean's face and now Sam was sporting an identical one on his chiseled features.

“You guys didn't put this up here?” You questioned, looking back and forth between the Winchesters. Sam shook his head as he shifted in his sea t, scooting a little closer to the edge, as Dean walks over to examine the mistletoe.

“Maybe housekeeping put it up when we were out.” He offers, shrugging his shoulders when he faces you again. You copy his movements, not really caring why the decoration was there but happy that it added to the festive mood the brothers had created.

You sip at your drink as you take another second to look at the mistletoe. You give a quick glance to your side and see that Dean is watching you. There's a smirk on his lips, the same one you've seen on him when he hits on women, and you smile back at him.

“What?” You say, curious about Dean's expression.

“We're underneath the mistletoe.” Dean says low, his perfect white teeth displayed through his smile. “You know what you're supposed to do underneath the mistletoe, right Y/N?”

The tradition of kissing didn't even run through your head when you first saw the festive plant but now that Dean voiced the idea, you were itching to try it. Dean takes a step forward, filling up the space between the two of you, and you find yourself doing the same.

The hunter carefully cups your cheeks once you're in reach, tilting your head up until you're looking into his green eyes. Dean lowers his head, placing a surprisingly soft kiss on your lips. Your mouth opens almost instantly, encouraging Dean to follow your movement. His tongue swipes along your bottom lip before it seeks out your own. His tongue slips in and slides together with yours as you pull Dean closer by his shirt.

He kisses sweeter than you imagined he would, his suave ladies man personality leading you to expect a harder makeout session. Dean's hands move away from your face, sliding down your back as his fingertips send shivers up and down your skin. Your own fingers find their way into his cropped hair, tugging softly while your head swims from Dean's kisses.

Dean's the one who stops your makeout session, pulling away so that the both of you can catch your breath. There's a smile on Dean's lips, his plush mouth tinted red from the previous activity.

“If we keep this up,” Dean whispers. “Sammy’s going to feel left out.”

It takes a few seconds to look away from Dean's lips after he spoke, your brain only interested in continuing what you guys started, and really listen. You glance over at the younger Winchester, Sam still rooted in his seat. His cheeks are bright red, his eyes darting around the room and avoiding the spot where you and Dean stand. You giggle at Sam's embarrassed expression, finding the tall hunter adorable. Sam seems to feel you staring and looks over, squirming a little in his seat when you lock eyes.

An idea pops into your head, fueled by rum and lust, and gladly open your mouth to share it with the room. “Sammy can absolutely join us if he wants.”

Dean lets out a bark that suspiciously sounds like laughter just as Sam blinks in surprise.

“What?” Sam stands up from his seat like it set him on fire. “No. That's okay. I can find a bar or something.”

“Sam's not the sharing type.” Dean offers, his large hands still roaming around your back and waist. “He really doesn't have the balls when it comes to women.”

“Dean!” Sam scolds, a frown taking up space on his face.

“Come on Sam,” You hear yourself say. The alcohol giving you the burst of confidence you wouldn't have in a situation like this. “Get in the holiday spirit.”

Sam's shaking his head slowly, chewing at his lip as he moves toward the door. You tear yourself from Dean's hold, walking up to Sam before he takes another step. You place your hands on his arms, rubbing them to calm your friend down. It takes a few moments for Sam to look you in the eyes, his embarrassment palpable in the air.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” You say, your hands soothing up and down the fabric of his sleeves. “I’ll even go to my own room if I made you really uncomfortable with this whole thing.”

You cock your head to the side, motioning over to where Dean still stands under the mistletoe. “But if you want to take a chance and do something you probably only fantasized about,” You take hold of Sam’s hands, slightly trembling as you guide them to rest on your waist. “Take your shot.”

Sam’s hands flutter against your hips, his hesitation visible on his face. Sam’s watching his hands, possibly to avoid meeting your eyes. The action makes Sam look younger than he really is and your heart melts a little at the thought as Sam continues to have an internal discussion with himself.

A few moments of silence gives you Sam’s answer. You place a few friendly pats on the hunter’s shoulder to let him know you’re okay with the rejection. You start to move out of Sam’s loose hold, ready to head to your own motel room when Sam tightens his grip on your waist. You stumble back into his chest, surprised at how quickly Sam pulled you into his personal space. You look up to meet his eyes, his hazel gaze heavy as it trails over your body.

“Are you sure, Y/N?” Sam asks, his voice low and strained as his eyes dart between you and Dean, who’s hasn’t moved from his spot behind you.

You flash a smile at the tall hunter, your own hands sliding down his arms and finally resting against his belt. You snake your hands under Sam’s shirt, your fingers trailing over his skin and chiseled abs. You take a surprised breath at the feel of hard muscles. “I’m absolutely sure about this.”

A beat of silence goes by before Sam starts to nod. You can tell the gesture was more for himself than for you but you take it as confirmation to set things in motion. You surge up on the balls of your feet, nearly lifting yourself to Sam’s eye level and molding yourself to his body before kissing him. Sam’s hands immediately cradle the back of your head as the two of you lock lips. Sam kisses you hungrily, rough and desperate pecks that leave you breathless. Sam’s hold is firm as he moans against your mouth, his fingers sinking into your hair. You slide your hands up Sam’s chest, marveling at the chiseled form as his tongue slips in through your lips.

Heat travels through your body as your tongues start to wrestle together, Sam’s dominance flowing through his stance and kisses. He takes a step forward causing you to take a step back. His hands remove themselves from the back of your head and find their place on your hips again, pulling you close enough to his pelvis to feel his arousal. Sam’s hard through his jeans, a sizable outline making you catch your breath when you run your palm over it.

You squeeze the heard flesh through the denim, causing Sam to break away from your mouth. His loud moan feeds your growing lust and sends shivers down your spine. Sam looks good like this, his eyes shut as your hand continues to slide over his clothed dick. His mouth is open, lips a little swollen and pink as he catches his breath. His hips buck against your touch as you continue to look on, his obvious arousal turning you on.

“Fuck.” You hear behind you, the voice startling you away from Sam’s body heat. You turn to see Dean sitting on the edge of a bed, focused intensely on the scene before him. You’re a little embarrassed that you left the older Winchester alone just a few feet away. You watch over Dean, cataloging how his eyes follow your movements and the visible bulge in his jeans. “Now, I’m feeling left out.”

Dean sounds breathless from his seat, a smile on his lips as he watches you the two of you. His hooded green eyes look you over and you felt a strong urge to walk over to him. You take your hands off of Sam’s hard on and take him by the wrist. You tug him along as you follow your gut, crossing the motel’s version of a living room into the open bedroom plan, halting when you’re finally standing in front of Dean.

You maneuver Sam around, leading him to sit on the mattress next to his brother as they both focus their gaze on you. Having the Winchester boys give you all of their attention makes you feel hot and wanted, ready to have their hands on you any way you can.

You take a second to cement this moment in your memory: Sam Winchester still panting from the memorable makeout session and Dean just watching you with his green button down now off and only wearing a tight dark shirt. The fabric stretches over Dean’s muscles and leaves you salivating as you worm your way into the tiny gap between his legs.

Dean’s hands rise to hook his fingers in your belt loops, the hunter tugging them down so that you're pulled close against his body. You go easily, your arms sliding around Dean’s neck. You slot into his body a little awkwardly, Dean’s sitting position putting his head eye level with your chest. His heavy lidded eyes capture your attention, faintly aware of Dean’s palms sliding over your jeans before cupping your ass.

He lifts you up once he has a firm hold on your ass cheeks, an embarrassing squeak leaving your throat as Dean uses his strength to lift and settle you on his lap. The new arrangement keeping you chest to chest with the older Winchester, straddling Dean with Sam right beside you. Dean leads your head closer to his plush lips, kissing you once you're in reach. You moan almost instantly, realizing that you really missed kissing Dean.

He separates from your mouth after a few sweet moments, his fingers hooking underneath your shirt and lifting it up and off your body. Dean flings the cloth over your head, the shirt landing somewhere behind you just as Sam reaches for you. Sam’s fingers make contact with your bare stomach, the cold touch on hot skin makes you jump with surprise.

Sam’s eyes are devouring every piece of skin he can see. Large bandaged covered hands slide up and down the expanse of your belly, stopping when it reaches the band of your bra and going back down in a soothing rhythm. You lean into his touch, shivering with anticipation when you finally make eye contact with him.

“Come here.” He says, voice low as his hand continues to caress you.

His tone is demanding even as a whisper and you don’t think twice about doing what you’re told. You shift around on Dean’s lap, lifting yourself off of your temporary seat and crawling into the small space in between the brothers. You kneel on the the stiff mattress, crawling into Sam’s open arms before kissing him again.

You notice the difference between the boys’ styles as Sam bites your bottom lip. Sam’s more rough with his kisses, dominant as he takes control while Dean is slow and sweet with his soft lips. They’re different but both leave you wanting more and more of them.

Another set of hands settle on the top of your jeans, thick fingers fumbling their way through unbuckling your belt. There’s a wall of heat covering your back as the hands work the button, then the zipper, of your pants. Dean’s bare chest sticks to your back, his skin sliding a bit with sweat as he pushes the open denim down your hips.

You hesitantly pull away from Sam, not wanting to stop what you’re doing but eager to start something way better. You start to peel off Sam’s shirt, desperately pulling the buttons apart, not caring if they fly off the fabric. Sam helps you with your task, his muscles rippling as he sheds both tops and displays his naked chest.

Dean occupies himself with your jeans and underwear as Sam steadies you by the waist. Dean slides the garments down your legs tapping your knees when he needs you to lift them up. You go through the motions. There’s a faint rustling when Dean finally strips you of your panties and jeans, the only thing on you now is your bra and Sam’s roaming hands.

The brothers tower over you as you kneel between them, watching them undress as you unhook your own bra. As you drop the fabric on the raggedy motel rug, a pair of plush lips kisses the back of your neck. Dean sucks at your skin, leading a trail of wet kisses up your throat. You moan, your mouth open when Dean finally reaches it, ready for the heated liplock as you angle your head for it. You melt into Dean’s chest as his tongue slides in alongside yours, your bare chest open for Sam’s attention. Broad hands cup both of your breasts, calloused thumbs stroking over your pebbled nipples before warm wet lips surround the pointed peak.

You gasp at the sensation, mouth open against the older hunter’s mouth as Sam sucks at your tits. You run a hand through Sam’s soft hair, panting softly as you hold him against your chest to keep him suckling. You’re a little overwhelmed with the Winchester’s hungry mouths, sparks of pleasure lighting up your nerves. You feel incredibly hot under the attention of the two brothers, the wetness in between your thighs now dripping as the switch their attention to new spots.

Dean breaks your heated kiss, his lips red and swollen before he reattaches himself to the side of your neck. Dean bites at the skin of your throat at the same time Sam’s tongue runs over your nipple before rolling it in between his teeth. Dean’s hands slide down your sides, bandaged arms rubbing at your skin as one arm comes around and slides over your crotch.

He stops when his thick fingers come in contact with your slickness. Your heart speeds up when one of Dean’s fingers enters your wet hole, positive that your heartbeat is louder than the moan slipping out of your mouth. His finger starts a slow rhythm, driving you crazy as both Sam and Dean suck, lick, and bite all around your chest and shoulders.

“You’re so wet.” Dean groans hot against your ear, pressing two fingers into you at the same time Sam removes himself from your chest.

Sam’s mouth is shiny with spit but you only give it a fleeting thought before Sam’s hand joins Dean’s. The younger Winchester finds your clit easily, fingers rubbing at the small wet bundle of nerves while Dean continues to fuck his digits in and out of you.

“Damn Y/N,” Sam breathes into your space as the tips of his fingers rub faster. “You’re fucking soaked.”

Your thighs squeeze against both of their busy hands, hearing the usually restrained Sam curse making your legs tremble. You moan happily at their observations, too turned on to attempt sentences.

“I always wanted to do this with you.” Sam says, a layer of sweat coating his delectable chest.

  
“Dreamt about having you in my bed, sweetheart, ever since Blackwater.” Dean growls to the side of you, his voice ragged as his fingers slow their pumping.

His stubble scratches your cheeks as he speaks, the scratching giving you a hint of pain along with the pleasure you’re feeling. Hearing the boys pant their confessions made you feel hotter, your desire to have them in you growing as you kneel naked between them.

Sam takes the hand he’s not using to curl around your own free hand and he guides it down to his hard dick. Your fingers wrapping around the heated flesh. Sam’s cock is one of the longest you ever seen. You give his length a small squeeze, doing it again when Sam lets out a delicious moan.

You ran your hand over it, jerking Sam off slowly as your other hand snakes its way behind you and close around Dean’s girth. Dean’s cock is nestled against your ass, hot, hard, and thick as you stroke him. The brothers moan in tandem and the sound makes your heart race. You start to match the rhythm the Winchesters are rubbing and fucking you with their fingers.

“I want you.” You say loudly, not really sure who you’re talking to in your lust driven state but you know you had to get it off your chest. “Always wanted the both of you.”

You can make out Sam smiling through your heavy lidded eyes. The younger Winchester looks gorgeous as he watches you for a minute before he kisses you again. Sam parts from your mouth with a wet sound and you feel your body follow his warmth as he climbs off the mattress.

His fingers lose contact with your clitoris and you whine at the loss. Dean’s fingers follow Sam’s lead and slides out your wet pussy as Sam stands tall in front of you. Your hips buck back against Dean’s crotch and he holds you tight against his front.

“How do you want to do this, sweetheart?” Dean asks, his hips humping against your ass as he waits for your answer.

His dick slides across your skin. Sam strokes his dick languidly in front of you as you stall to think. The sight makes your mouth water and you suddenly know what you want.

“I want to blow Sam.”

Sam inches forward after you make your decision known, his massive hand stilling on his dick before he speaks. “You sure?”

“So fucking sure.” You lower yourself to rest your hands on the mattress, positioning yourself so that you were able to crawl towards the stiff cock waiting for you. “Gives me something to do while Dean fucks me.”

You throw Dean a smile over your shoulder and see him admiring your new position. You can’t help but to shake your ass at the stunning green eyed hunter behind you. He cups your ass cheeks, massaging them in his hands.

“Well, Merry Christmas to me.”

Yo bark out a laugh at that before returning to your main point of focus, lowering yourself to your elbows so that you’re level with Sam’s dick. Your tongue flicks over the red bulbous tip, licking up the pre-cum that’s leaking. Sam moans loudly when you do it again, your mouth opening so that Sam can slide the head in past your lips. As you take in more of Sam’s length, his heated cock moving against your resting tongue, you feel Dean shift behind you before he spreads your legs apart.

  
You move willingly under Dean’s hands, occupying yourself by softly sucking Sam off. Your nerves light up when you feel the blunt head of Dean’s girth glide through the wetness of your pussy lips. You moan around Sam’s cock at the sensation, vaguely aware of Sam’s low moan above you.

Dean starts to push into you, his hips going slow and deliberate as he holds yours still. You have to slide off of Sam’s length to catch your breath as Dean stretches you out. You're panting when Dean bottoms out, his crotch flush with your ass, feeling full with Dean’s thickness inside of you.

“You feel so fucking good.” Dean groans, pushing in a bit farther, shuffling you closer to the towering man in front of you.

Sam runs a thumb over your parted mouth as you adjust to Dean’s size. You look up at Sam when his thumb tugs at your bottom, your eyes locking together right as you decide to close your mouth around it. He groans at the sight, his free hand tangling itself in your hair as you suck at the digit.

“You look so gorgeous.” Sam utters, his fingers flexing against your scalp.

You hummed at the praise, letting go when you feel Dean’s dick slowly pulling away from you. Dean holds you hips steady as he withdraws until just the head is in, squeezing at your skin when he pushes back in. Dean starts a rhythm of slow thrusts which causes you mind to short circuit.

Sam lifts your head up by your chin, holding it still from they way it’s swaying under your pleasure fog. Blinking up at Sam, you see him jacking his spit covered dick and immediately your mouth opens for him. Dean stops his movements behind you as Sam feeds his cock in past your lips. Dean starts his thrusts again where there’s half of Sam’s length on your tongue.

You moan at the dual sensation, never having felt this good and full ever before this as both Winchesters work their hips in tandem. You buck back against Dean’s force, his dick fucking you forward onto Sam’s length. Sam slides in and out of your mouth with ease as you keep your lips formed into a circle for Sam’s cock. Their groans fill the room, the slapping of skin joining the symphony of sounds in the hot motel room. Big hands travel up your sides, stopping only when they reach your breasts. Dean’s hands cup and caress your tits, teasing your nipples as his hips gain speed.

Your moans vibrate around Sam’s dick, mixing in with Sam’s own delicious sounds as his hips thrust stutter to a stop. Making sure you’re steady on one arm, you wrap a hand around the base of Sam’s hard length and start to jerk him off as your tongue laves over his head.

Another pair of hands joins Dean’s on your body, one hand making patterns on your back while the other grips your hair. You eyes close at the multitude of sensations, each stroke, touch, tug, and pinch pushing you closer to your climax. Dean’s hands are gentle and light on your tits while Sam’s grip on your hair is tight and firm.

You revel in the differences of the brothers for a few seconds before Dean starts rubbing at your clit, knocking all information out of your head. Your back arches at the sudden pleasure and you’re faintly aware of how Sam drags his fingernails along your curved spine. The scratching spurs you on, your pussy squeezing around Dean in response.

“Ugh,” Dean grunts, voice carrying over the slick sound oh his movements. “Y/N’s taking us so well, isn’t she Sammy?”

You were on the edge of cumming, Dean’s skillful strokes and circling fingers at your ultra sensitive clit causing your legs to shake. Hearing Dean speak about you as he pounded into your wet pussy didn’t help stall your arousal. Sam pushes in a little further, the tip of his dick tickling the start of your throat before he answers his brother.

“Soooo good.” He draws out his reply, burying his dick in your throat for a few seconds before withdrawing it from your warm mouth.

Sam strokes his cock at a rapid pace and you can’t physically do anything but watch him. Your hips bounce along with Dean’s as he quickened his pace, both you and Dean close to your respective orgasms.

Quiet stuttered moans fall out of Sam’s mouth as his hand strips his cock, beads of cum already leaking from the tip. His thick fingers run through the pearly white substance before giving himself three more fast strokes. Sam comes with a loud grunt, white strands landing on the green motel sheets as his orgasm hits fast and hard. The sight of Sam coming all undone pushes you over the edge, Dean thrusting into you two more times before your climax rips through you.

You shout as your body shakes with pleasure, Dean fucking into you as he chases his own orgasm. The bed dips as your body comes down from your pleasure high, going freely when Dean holds you against his body. Grunts fill your ears, growing louder when Dean pumps into a few more times and then pulls out before he comes.

Dean’s holding you tightly as you both catch your breath. Your legs wobble as you blink through your fading pleasure, hands roaming over Dean’s thighs as you catch your bearings. Dean’s breathing hard in your ear but you don’t mind at all. You see Sam laying on the bed as he catches his breath. You unravel yourself from Dean’s hold and crawl you way up the mattress, laying down next to Sam to rest.

Sam turns toward you once you settled next to him, a thick arm pulling you close. You smile against his shoulder when Dean joins on the other side of you. The Winchesters crowd around you, hot bodies flush together as you bask in the warmth.

“That,” Dean says, breaking the silence first. “was awesome.”

You laugh, nodding at how right Dean was. “I never thought I would be able to do this.” You confess, running your fingers over their arms.

“Think of it as a Christmas present.” Sam says, his nose trailing around your ear. You hum at the thought.

“Well,” You muse. “Christmas just started.”

“I have a few more positions in mind.” Dean volunteers, his eagerness showing through his moving hips.

You plant a kiss on his lips, hoping that it isn’t anywhere near the last. “Let’s make this a fun Christmas.”


End file.
